


It Was Always You

by Sevensmommy



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This is an AU fic about what life would be like if Meredith and Mark had happened from the start.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainamergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts).



> This is a fic I was working on for a friend. She loves MerMark lol So I'm putting it on here so maybe others might like it and want to read more and maybe my muse will let me update it more lol

Prologue 

 

Meredith Grey was sitting at a bar when she felt someone sit down next to her. When she looked over she found that it was a sexy guy in a leather jacket. He looked at her and gave her a sexy smile. She rolled her eyes but knew that she was so in big trouble just from that one look he gave her.

 

“So is this a good bar?” the guy asked

 

“I wouldn’t know I have never been here before. I am new here. I just moved here and already I am confounded by all this rain. It makes me want to stay in bed all day.” the guy said as he smiled at her.

 

“You just met me and already you are talking about beds. God you really love yourself don’t you?” Mer asked him.

 

The guy just smiled at her and then took a sip of his drink. “Is that a bad thing?” He asked her.

 

Meredith just rolled her eyes and got up and left the bar. The guy waited about 15 minutes before he paid for the drinks and left too. As he was leaving he couldn’t help but think how he is going to love this town.


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith was walking to her car. She was laughing at the look on that guy's face when she walked out of the bar. She was just at her car and was about to put the key into the lock when she felt someone come up behind her and push her into the car.

 

“You know I think it is so hot how you could just walk away like that.” The voice said into her ear.

 

At the sound of the voice shivers were sent up and down her spine. He knew it was a huge turn on when he talked to her that way. She turns around and faces him with a smoldering look. “I seem to recall you saying something about that the first time we met.” She told him.

 

“Yea and that must be way you still do it every time huh?” 

 

At this she couldn’t take it anymore and she pulled his face down to her face and kissed him hard. “I want you so much Mark.” She tells him when she pulls back and attached her mouth to his throat.

 

Mark just moans at that and then pushes her harder against the car. “Let’s get home and you can show me how much you want me over and over again in bed.”

 

Mer pulls back at that and runs her hand up and down his chest. “Is that all you can think about?”

 

Mark groans and pushes his hand up her dress she was wearing and in between her legs and feels how wet she is getting.

 

“I think it is all you can think about too my dear.” Mark told her a hot look.

 

Mer nods her head and they jump into the car and head back to their home. Mark kept moving his hand higher and higher up her leg as he drive to the house. With his hand moving higher up her leg Mer had to close her eyes to keep from losing it completely.

 

“You just wait till we get home Mark.” Mer told him.

 

“Promises, Promises.” Mark told her as he laughed at the look on her face.


End file.
